


Principality? No, Protector

by ranguvar82



Series: Silence and Strength [28]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, do not hurt crowley lest you incur aziraphale's wrath, hastur is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82
Summary: Aziraphale has gone into town to shop, and it's a lovely day, so Crowley is gardening. That's when he feels a chill run up his spine...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Silence and Strength [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630903
Comments: 12
Kudos: 222





	Principality? No, Protector

Principality? No, Protector.

Aziraphale has gone into town to shop, and as it was a lovely day, Crowley is working in the garden, trying to coax a particularly stubborn weed to come out of the ground without breaking into several pieces, when he feels a chill run up his spine. He stiffens, turning around, and his heart drops to his feet. He clutches the dirt beneath him, fighting to keep from panicking.

“Hello, snake.” Hastur is standing at the edge of the property, his eyes blazing in rage and a smile that promises a world of pain on his face. “Took me a while to find you. Whatever wards you have, they’re pretty strong. But...” He pushes on the barrier, and Crowley whimpers when he sees a hairline crack appear in the air. “I owe you, snake. I owe you for Ligur, for escaping punishment, and for...well, a lot of things. I thought about it a lot, what I’m going to do to you.” He pushes against the barrier, and more splinters and cracks appear. Crowley whines in horror, mentally cursing himself. He had meant to reinforce the wards, he really had. But it had slipped his mind.

The barrier cracks, and Hastur steps through, hands clenched into claws. “Now, snake, you are going to get what you deserve.” Before Crowley can make a move(not that he could anyway, paralyzed with terror as he is) the other demon is upon him, kicking him hard in the solar plexus. Crowley gasps for breath, and Hastur kicks him again, harder, and Crowley feels his ribs break. He wheezes, eyes filling with tears, and Hastur hauls him upright, delivering a blow to his face that makes his ears ring. Hastur leans in, baring his teeth at the terrified demon. “You are going to beg for me to kill you by the time I’m through, snake. I am going to drag you back with me and subject you to torments that would give Lucifer himself nightmares. I am going to...”

“You are going to let him go. NOW.” Both demons turn, Crowley sagging in relief and Hastur staring in bewilderment.

Aziraphale is standing there, arms crossed and looking extremely put out. “I will not tell you again, Hastur. Let. Him. Go.” He looks like a soft, weak Principality, and Hastur scoffs.

“Nah, how ‘bout I take care of you after I’m done with this snake? Even better, I could make you watch. Weak little angel like you, probably be beggin’ for this snake’s life soon enough.” He punctuates the words with a vicious shake, and Crowley hisses in pain. Aziraphale sighs.

“Hastur, this is your last warning.”

Hastur blinks, then bursts out laughing. “And just wot is a weak little Principality like you gonna do to me? In case you didn’t know, I’m a bloody Duke. I could kill you without breaking a sweat.”

Aziraphale smiles. It is not a nice smile. It is a smile that Crowley has only seen a few times, and it means that whoever is on the receiving end is about to be very unpleasantly surprised. “You think I’m a Principality?”

“Uhh...yeah. Did some research on ya.”

“Must have been woefully inadequate. Did you happen to discover my other Purpose?” Aziraphale asks, his eyes glowing white.

“What other purpose?”

Aziraphale grins. “This one.” White light flares around the angel, and Hastur screams. Aziraphale’s four wings flare out, their tips blades sharper than any sword, and hundreds of eyes open in the feathers, eyes that glow gold. Aziraphale gestures, and the Sword appears in his hands, its fire the Red and Gold of the Bond he shares with Crowley.

**“I AM THE PROTECTOR, THE ANGEL WHO GUARDED THE EASTERN GATE OF EDEN. I WITNESSED THE FALL OF MAN, AND SAW THE FLOOD. I STOPPED ARMAGEDDON AND SURVIVED HELLFIRE. I AM THE PROTECTOR OF THE DEMON CROWLEY, AND YOU, DUKE HASTUR, ARE THREATENING THE DEMON I LOVE. I GAVE YOU A CHANCE TO LEAVE ALIVE. THAT CHANCE IS GONE.”**

Hastur gulps. “You...you can’t kill me. Whatcha going to use, that sword? Fire won’t hurt me. I’m a demon.”

**“AND THIS IS NOT HELLFIRE.”** Aziraphale swings the sword in an arc, and Hastur screams as the Heavenfire hits him. It doesn’t take long, after that, and soon all that’s left is a pile of ashes that are taken by the wind.

Crowley collapses onto the ground, shaking and sobbing. In seconds, Aziraphale’s arms are around him and he’s whispering words of comfort as he heals Crowley’s ribs. Crowley clings to him, his tears soaking Aziraphale’s jumper, and he presses his fingers against the angel’s chest.

‘Sorry...sorry...my fault..sorry...’

“Crowley, how on Earth is this your fault?”

‘Wards. Meant to...boost them. Forgot. Had...cotton day and forgot.’

“Oh, my love...I won’t blame you. I can’t.”

‘How did you…?’

Aziraphale kisses his forehead. “I felt your distress, my love.”

‘Oh.’ The demon sniffles. ‘Aziraphale?’

“Hmmm?”

Crowley looks up at him, eyes glowing red. ‘Have I ever told you I find your Protector form incredibly hot?’

The grin that Aziraphale gives him goes straight to Crowley’s groin.


End file.
